


Insomnia

by delixate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love, Stydia, fluff/drama, human/au, stydia af, stydia au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delixate/pseuds/delixate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two insomniacs, a boy and a girl. A boy that knows everything about a certain strawberry blond, and a certain strawberry blonde that knows nothing about a mysteries, loyal boy. Two insomniacs that band together rid each other of their nightmares.</p><p>Lydia Martin, the queen of Beacon Hills High, and Stiles 'is that your first name' Stilinski. No one had ever thought they had met, let alone talked to each other before. Yet despite their differences, they have one thing in common;</p><p>Their Monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so...here we go. //unedited, sorry.

I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea

\- Mr. Brightside, The Killers 

c h a p t e r o n e 

Lydia Martin tossed and turned, trying to rid her dreams of the monsters. They came every night, and left every morning. A soon as she would shut her eyes, they would come, haunting her dreams.

She's running, her feet pounding the ground with a miraculous spread. There are birds surrounding her, making her feel jittery, like she was hyped on red bull. Her breathing was ragged, and her hands were clenched, her knuckles white.

Lydia didn't know who, or what she was running from, but she knew it was serious. She looked around, and realised she was in the woods, just outside of Beacon hills. How did she get here? She heard owls in the distance, and she could feel something crawling up her back. Lydia could hear footsteps, but she couldn't, she wouldn't turn around.

"Turn around Lydia." She could feel them, waiting, watching. Finally, however unwillingly, she turned around.

And then she screamed.

\----

"LYDIA! Come on honey, wake up." Lydia groaned and snuggled against her pillows. She had gotten a total of three hours of sleep, and she was grumpy.

"Mum?"

"Yes honey?" 

"Can I stay home today?" 

Natalie Martin glared at her only daughter, and threw the blanket on the floor, leaving Lydia shivering. 

"No. Now get your sorry ass out of bed and up. School starts in 15 minutes."

15 minutes? Crap.

Lydia jumped out of bed and reached for the headache tablets that were sitting on her bedside table. She swallowed them, wincing at how bad they tasted. Lydia had taken so many of the pills in her lifetime, that it was now easier to swallow  them without water.

She rushed around her room, trying to find her school supplies. She stood in front of her wardrobe, grabbing one of the pre-assembled outfits. Her nightmares, or monsters as she liked to call them, left her little time to sleep at night, which always left her sleeping in. This resulted to Allison, her best friend, coming up with the idea that Lydia could assemble outfits on the weekend, letting her have more time in the mornings. 

She quickly inspected herself in the mirror, and internally nodded with approval. She was wearing a black dress with a gold under skirt, black high heels that could also be classed as boots and a beautiful light gold zip up leather jacket with gold bracelets to match. She quickly applied lip gloss and mascara, and bounded down the stairs, grabbing a breakfast bar on the way. 

"Have a nice day honey!" Her Mum called out, and Lydia resisted the urge to roll her eyes. 

"Love you too!" She called out half-heartedly, grabbing her English textbook off the kitchen counter.

\----

If there was one thing Lydia hated, it was the brain dead meat heads that were in her English class. Lydia knew she was smart, (she has has enough credits to graduate all ready, for gods sake!) but she preferred not to let anyone notice. The only person who knew she was smart was Allison, and Lydia was thankful she didn't judge. 

"Now who can tell me the author of -Stlinski, put that down! McCall, did you have anything to do with this?" Miss Stone yelled, frustrated with the boys at the back of the class. Lydia resisted the urge to roll her eyes and took the opportunity  to finish all the questions on the board.

She looked over her shoulder and saw Jackson staring at her. She winked and turned around, trying to calm the butterflies that were fluttering in her stomach.

Jackson Whittmore was....a playboy to say the least. Every single girl at Beacon Hill High wanted him (even some of the taken ones as well), as he was the hot, rich jock. Lydia almost rolled her eyes at how stereotypical he was, but even she had to admit he was extremely hot. 

She was overjoyed around three months ago when Allison mentioned (very casually, which annoyed Lydia) that Jackson was interested in her. Lydia immediately started flirting with Jackson, and was ecstatic when Allison's theory proved true. 

Lydia, however strong she may be, still believed strongly in the fact that a guy must behave and be a gentleman. So even after three months, she was still waiting for Jackson to ask her out. 

She looked outside the classroom and saw that Miss Stone was stilling yelling at the two boys, so she seized her chance. 

"Hey Jackson," Lydia smiled flirtatiously, and put one of her hands on his desk, near his legs. 

"Hi Lydia." Jackson smirked, and leaned back in his chair. Lydia felt her blood boil a little, then reminded heself to calm down. This was Jackson Whittmore she was talking to. The hottest guy in school. 

Stuff it. Thought Lydia. It was obvious that she wasn't going to get Jackson to ask her own his own, so she might as well give him some direction.

"So I'm free Saurday night....," Jackson sat up in his chair, and eyed her curiously. 

"I'll pick you up at seven." Lydia raised an eyebrow at him , appearing coy, but inside she was confused. Did he know she had been waiting for him to ask her?

She shook the thoughts out off her head and smirked at him. "So, where are we going?" 

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," he smirked, and slid her hand up the desk, so it neared his thigh.

Lydia smiled, but a million thoughts were running through her head.

Damn that boy is confusing.

\----

Stiles saw that wink. He saw the conversation, Lydia being coy, Jackson's attempt at flirting, the way he just casually stared at her chest the entire conversation. 

Stiles wasn't mad. He was livid.

"Now, I expect you boys to behave from now on, all right?" Stiles and Scott nodded, while the bell rang. Miss Stone looked at the two boys, then shut the door in their face. 

Rude. Thought Stiles, as he paced down the corridor, dodging students that ethier didn't see him or didn't care that he was there. Scott opened his mouth, but for once Stiles wasn't itching to know what he was talking about. 

"So did you see the conversation between Ly-" 

"Yes I did actually, no need to remind me." Scott shook his head slightly, and started muttering under his breath.

The truth was that Stiles had had a crush on Lydia since third grade, when she walked into the classroom wearing a Little Mermaid t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts. That attraction that had been there for years slowly turned turned in lust, then slowly, into something more. Now that Stiles was older, it was hard to be in the same room as her. She was his drug, and although he knew how bad she was for him, he was not going to give up anytime soon.

"So is the 10 year plan still in motion?" Scott asked, trying to lighten the mood, which Stiles appreciated. Stiles nodded, then looked worried.

"Um...considering the fact that she doesn't know my name yet, I might have to bump it up to 15." Scott raised an eyebrow, to which Stiles quickly responed to. "I'm not giving up though."

Scott laughed, but his face then turned serious. "Stiles...how much sleep did you get last night?" Stiles frowned, and pretend to be incredibly interested in the water fountain.

"Three, maybe four hours? I don't know." Stiles was jumping around the place now, due to the red bull he had taken earlier, to stay awake. 

He stopped when he saw Lydia, laughing along with her best friend Allison. Scott cought up with him and grabbed his shoulder just as the bell rang.

"Come on lover boy, we're late for Maths." 

Stiles tore his eyes away from Lydia and started walking to the Maths wing, talking to Scott about a new game that had just come out. 

But in the back of his mind, the image of Lydia laughing was imprinted in his mind. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but somemthing was wrong. 

It was until he lay awake at three o'clock the next morning, that he realised what it was. The dark circles under her eyes (which, he realised now, she must had been covering with make-up) , the paleness of her face and the slow way she walked before she had her daily cup of coffee. 

Stiles could almost kick himself for not realising the signs sooner.

Lydia hadn't been sleeping.

Stiles layed on his side, thinking, planning, plotting.

She was going to get better, Stiles vowed. He just had to figure out a way to help her. Until then, however, Stiles let the terrifying depths of his dreams take him under.

\--- 

On the other side of Beacon Hills, a young, strawberry blonde Junior layed awake, wondering when someone was going to realise she was not okay. Wondering when, if, her prince was going to save her. 

She layed her head down her pillow, staring at her posters on the roof. Slowly, she could feel the lull of sleep pulling her under.

Here we go again.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A.K.A; harry potter or star wars?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stydia feels.

But do you feel like a young God?  
You know the two of us are just young gods.

\- Young God, Halsey. 

\----

c h a p t e r t w o 

He was standing still, his feet frozen in place. Scott was standing infront of him, his body shaking as he looked at Stiles, his face ashen.

"Stiles....Please." Stiles felt an ice-cold pull in his heart, and he picked up his baseball bat from sixth grade. He took a swing, and got ready to hit Scott. 

He was fulled by anger, anger that he didn't even know was there. He had no idea what, or why, he wanted Scott hurt, he just did. His breathing was ragged, and he could feel a pull from the pit of his stomach, one telling him to swing.

Scott was his best friend, his brother. Why would he want to hurt him? He's whole body raidated heat, and he rubbed his sweaty, sticky hands down his jeans.

"Stiles...." Scott's voice cracked as he said his name, a single tear sliding down his face. "Wake up. Please, for me, wake up."

Something trigged in Stiles's brain.

Wake up.

WAKE UP.

WAKE.

UP.

\----

Stiles stared down at his History homework, trying not to cry. He had fallen asleep again, only this time it was worse. He had been having the same dream for the past month, and every morning he woke up terrifed. 

It had gotten to the point where Stiles was almost to scared to be around Scott. His nightmares were becoming more vivid, and it was getting hard to seperate fiction with reality. He closed his eyes shut and wacked his head onto the table, willing himself to think of something, anything else.

His thoughts eventually drifted to Lydia. Lydia was...a hurricane. She was light and dark, her ying to his yang (or something like that.) He loved the fact that she would do anything for Allison, and he loved her loyalty to her. He loved the fact that she was just as smart as him, (maybe even more). He loved the fact she was a dog person, and that she treated her dog Prada like a princess.

What he didn't love, however, was the way she pretended. Lydia was smart,but she almost never showed it. She riveled him for the top of the class (he had to sneak into the school records to prove his suspicions), yet he couldn't never understand why she chose to be the school's princess.

Stiles had no idea why she always went for guys like Jackson. The douchebagy, jackass and unbelieveably selfish ones. He knew heaps of guys at school who would kill to go one one date with her, himself included. Stiles felt a twinge in his stomach, and thought about the conversation he had heard in English. Hastily he grabbed his phone, his fingers hovering over Scott's contact.

No. 

He scrolled through his contact list again, until he found Danny's number. Why he had Danny's number, he wasn't sure, but he was thankful he did.

"Danny?" 

"Who...who is this?" 

"Stiles." 

"How-what do you want?" Danny sighed, and Stiles felt a wave of guilt rush over him. It was 3 in morning, to be fair.

"Do you happen to know if, and if so; when, Jackson and Lydia may or may not be going on a date?" It all came out in a rush, and Stiles winced. He was so pathetic.

Danny laughed goodnaturally, and Stiles smiled. Thank goodness he had his laid-back, rainbow-loving gay friend on his side. "They're going to an italian restruant on Saturday." 

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief, and quickly scribbled down the address of the only italian resturant in Beacon Hills. "Thank you Danny, you're the man. I owe you." 

"Damn right you do." He muttered, already sounding half-asleep, which technically he was. 

"Go to sleep Danny, you sound horrible." 

Danny scoffed and paused, obviously trying to find a good insult. "Love-struck idiot." 

Stiles smiled and hung up, muttering about strawberry blondes and douchebags.

\----

Lydia stirred sugar into her coffee, knowing that was the only way she would be able to drink it. Allison chatted about some random guy she had met at a party, while drinking from a strawberry milkshake. Lydia eyed the milkshake, jealous that Allison could order what ever she wanted. She hated the taste of coffee, yet she drank it to keep her awake. 

"And, get this, he likes Star Wars as well!" Lydia's head shot up at this, and she glared at her friend.

"No! Harry Potter will forever be superior to Star Wars." The subject of Fantasy was a sore one with her and Allison, and Lydia liked to think that, just like everything she did, she was right. 

Allison slammed down her milkshake in mock annoyance and narrowed her eyes. It was a ritual they had, sort of like a game. "Star Wars."

"Harry Potter."

"Star Wars." 

"Harry Potter." 

"Harry Potter." 

Both girls heads shot up in surprise at the newcomer, and Lydia smirked at the fact that they joined her side in the argument. It was a guy, around her age, 17. He was staring at Allison with intrest, and Lydia was shocked to find that she was staring back. 

Lydia didn't know wethier to be okay with the situation or disgusted. On one hand, Allison had warned her to stay away from her love life (Lydia may have gotten a bit too obssessed with finding Alli a date), but on the other, she had a very good radar for choosing good guys for her friend, even if she never gave any of them a chance.

The newcomer was tall, about the same height as Allison in her monster heels, and had brown shaggy hair. He was wearing a black leather jacket, and had car keys sticking out of his back pocket.

Good. Potential boyfriend material must always have a car. It means they were responsible and reliable.

Jackson had three, one of them including a porche. 

Allison slided over and made room for him, and he sat down, oblivious to Lydia's staring.

"So what's your name?" Alli prodded, trying to find out more information about the newcomer. He was cute, Lydia would give him that.

"McCall. Scott McCall." Alli laughed, and Lydia took it as a good sign.

"Into James Bond, huh?" Scott laughed and nodded, leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah, but not as much as Harry Potter." He winked at Lydia goodnaturally, and she smiled warmly. She studied his face for a little while, and she realised that she knew his face.

"Hey, don't I know you?" Lydia asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. She saw a moment of panic flash into Scott's eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came. 

"We're in the same English class, I think." 

Lydia scoffed at that. If they were in the same english class, he would know. No one ignore's Lydia Martin. No one.

Allison could sense the tension that had quickly come, and she shot Lydia a look, one that was quickly recived. Lydia sat back in her chair, slightly sulking in the fact that she couldn't mess with New Guy.

After awhile, Lydia subtly checked her phone, and was shocked and slightly relieved when she saw the time. "Alli?" She asked tentivly, worried that her friend would ignore her. Allison looked up from her conversation with Scott, her expression hard from being interupted. "It's 4:30, and I have an essay I have to write, and you're my ride. Remember?" Allison's expression softend and she checked her watch and took out her purse. 

"Okay." Alli turned to Scott, and Lydia felt a tiny wave of guilt come over her. It was obvious that Alli wanted to contuine talking to Scott, and she didn't want to be the person to ruin that. 

"No!" She shouted, earning glares from people sitting in nearby booths. "I-um...I can walk." Alli gave her a stern look, and Lydia stared back, already clutching her handbag. "It's not that far to my house." 

"Lydia, your house is in the other side of town, and you're wearing heels." 

Well damn. 

Scott coughed and took out his keys that were in his back pocket. "My friend, uh, Stiles, is in the sports store next door. He has a car, and he could drive you home Lydia."

Alli's face brighted, and although Lydia was happy for her friend, she couldn't help but feel a little disapointed that the car wasn't Scott's.

She stared down at her empty coffee cup, now cold and smelling of something awful. She had no intention of driving home with a stranger, and although Scott did go to her school, his friend could be a serial killer, or a raptist!

She checked the time and sighed. She really did need to finish the essay, and she knew Alli could stay here for hours, just talking. Again she sighed, this time in defeat. 

"What the hell is a Stiles?" 

\----

"Stiles, get your ass over to the cafe. I may or may not have promised Lydia Martin that you would drive her home." 

\----

Stiles ran as fast as his legs could take him, dropping all the lacrosse gear he was going to buy in a heap at the cash register. 

He was going to drive Lydia Martin home.

Thank all the gods for Scott Freaking McCall, friend of the year.

When Stiles got to the door of the cafe he stopped short, nearly falling over. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. 

It was just Lydia. He could handle that.

Once he had regained normal, he pushed open the door to the cafe, instantly noticing the strawberry blonde that was sitting in her seat, playing with her watch. 

He also noticed Scott and Allison talking side by side, their hands slightly touching under the table. Stiles smirked and made a mental note to grill him on the details later.

He approched the table slowly, not entirely sure if he should be there. As he walked closer, Scott saw him and waved, causing Lydia to look up. Their eyes met for a second, and Stiles couldn't help but stare. 

Even though she was obviously tired and slightly cranky, Lydia was still beautiful. Her strawberry blonde hair fell in waves down her back, and although she was frowning, the ends of her mouth turned up, making her frown look more like a half smile. 

She looked away, and it startled him as he stood infront of the table. The moment (or whatever it was), had gone. And Stiles couldn't but wonder what would of happend if she hadn't looked away.

"Sorry I'm late, it took me awhile to get here." In truth, he was too engrossed in looking at lacrosse gear to look at him phone. 

Lydia scoffed at his comment, and when Stiles turned around to look at her, she smirked. "Weren't you at the sports store next door?" Stiles breath got caught in his throat as he glared at her. 

Sure, he was in love with her, but that doesn't mean she was invincable to his sarcasam. "Yeah, and that's where I would be if I didn't have to drive whingy Princesses home." As soon as the words left his lips, Stiles cringed. Why? Why did he always have to be so sarcastically blunt?

Lydia glared, her eyes narrowing as she uncrossed her legs and collected her lip gloss, phone and planner. She was still glaring when Allison teasingly said; "Careful Lydia, keep glaring like that and you'll get frown lines." Lydia shot a sarcastic look at Allison then stalked out of the cafe, leaving a trail of admires at her wake, Stiles included.

Scott and Allison were holding hands fully now, and Stiles could tell that they wanted him out of the picture. He patted Scott on the back and told him to call him later, then half-walked, half-jogged out the cafe.

\----

Lydia stood outside the cafe, wrapping her arms around herself to keep warm. The air was cool, and she was surprised at the drastic change of weather. She had negleted to bring a jacket, as it didn't occur to her that she would be out late enough for it to be necassary. 

The door opened, startling her. She turned around quickly to find out that it was Stiles, and she stopped for a second to admire the fact that he could dress well.

Really well.

He was wearing a black t-shirt with the yellow Nirvana logo in the middle, as well as wine coloured skinny jeans with black nikes. It worked for him, showing off his arm muscles and his tanned arms.

Lydia shook her head, and stood up straight, blowing out a puff of air. She shouldn't be thinking these things, she was going out with Jackson on Saturday for gods sake.

"So, where's your car?" She pressed, her head held high. She was not going to let the fact that this guy knew how to dress affect her. Stiles walked a couple of car spaces, before turning around and smiling.

"Right here." He said proudly, like a parent that was announcing their kid to the mayor or something. Lydia turned to where he was pointing, and nearly had a heat attack.

The car he was pointing to was a broken down, barely running Jeep. It was skyblue (or at least it had been), with numerous mud splotches ruining the pretty colour. There were scratches and dints all over the exterior, and Lydia wouldn't be surprised if there wasn't any seat belts.

"I am NOT getting in that." Lydia's voice was strong, yet almost pleading. It was the voice she used to get what she wanted, the voice she used when she wanted to watch The Notebook with Allison for the millionth time. 

Stiles' smile dropped of his face, and he opened the door of his car and grabbed a black hoodie, which looked surpisingly soft and warm. "Oh yes you are. Unless you want to walk home, this jeep is the only chance you have." He smirked when Lydia realised that he was right, and she stepped forward to open the passager seat of the car.

"Here." His voice stopped her short, and she looked up to see him throwing his hoodie towards her. "You look cold." She nodded and pulled the hoodie over her head, careful to not mess up her hair. She melted into the soft fabric, noticing the smell of spicy cologne that made Lydia sigh and shrink into the sleeves, breathing in the scent, which was obviously Stiles'. She half smiled and climbed into the Jeep, gingerly trying not to touch anything.

It wasn't a Porsche, but at least it was something.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea if this is good...feedback?


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A.K.A; the one where stiles is a loveable douche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hate malia in the show, love her in this chapter/story.

Have you no idea that you're in deep?  
I dreamt about you nearly every night this week  
How many secrets can you keep?

\- Do I Wanna Know?, Artic Monkeys

c h a p t e r t h r e e 

Lydia grabbed an apple of the kitchen bench, then proceed to wash it. She stood there for what felt like forever, watching the water as it flowed down the apple, leaving dropplets of water to settle delicately. She was confused, and she needed something normal to help clear her mind.

The ride home from the cafe had been awkward. Stiles had insisted on having the CD playing instead of the radio, and he played pop punk music the entire time. It wasn't that Lydia was judgemental towards his music, it's just that she didn't listen to it.

At all.

"So...um...how did you two meet Scott?" Lydia's head shot up, confused. For a second she had forgotten where she was, let alone who she was in the car with. 

"We were arguing."

Stiles looked taken back at that, and Lydia couldn't help but smirk. 

Lydia 1, Stiles 0.

"About what?" 

"That Harry Potter is better than Star Wars."

Stiles put his foot on the breaks, startling Lydia. She was about to yell at him for endangering her, when she noticed the light had turned red.

Oh.

"Please say you chose Star Wars," said Stiles, uncertainty seeping into his voice. Lydia scoffed, and reached into her bag for her phone, quickly checking the time. Of course this Stiles would choose Star Wars, the geekiest movie series around.

Other than Star Trek of course.

"No. Harry Potter will forever be the king of fantasy novels and movies."

Lydia noticed Stiles' hand grip the steering wheel harder, and she wondered if she had offened him. She was mistaken though, and a moment later she heard him laugh, which surprised her. 

"You should join the debate team with those arguments." 

This comment struck Lydia, and made her wonder. When she had first come to Beacon Hills High as a young, geeky freshman, she had wanted to join debate club. It was interesting to her, how there was a team for arguing things. She would have joined if it wasn't for Cathy.

Cathy was who Lydia owed her popularity to. She was a senior when Lydia was a freshman, and was the most bitchiest, yet popular girl in the school. Cathy saw someting in Lydia, something that she didn't even see herself. She took Lydia under her her wing, showed her the do's and dont's, taught her how to have flawless eyeliner and how to freeze losers with one icy cold glare.

Lydia owed everything to her.

"Lydia? Hello..earth to Lydia?" Stiles' voice brought her back to the car, and she couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit of a blush make an appearance. "You zone out a lot, you know that right?" Lydia nodded, trying not too show her embarrassment. 

"It's a habit, and habits are hard to break."

"You think?" 

"Oh, so you have a bad habit then?" Stiles blushed, and Lydia got the sense that there was something he wasn't telling her. She didn't push it however, as she had only just met the guy. She didn't want to seem pushy.

"Yeah."

Okay then. Conversation ended.

The silence engulfed them, making Lydia feel uncomfortable, yet safe in an odd sort of way. She hugged Stiles' jumper, sliding her arms around her chest and wrapping herself into a hug. It felt oddly satisfying, almost like having a boyfriend care about her.

Not that she was thinking of Stiles being her boyfriend. It was strictly in a hypothetical way.

Stiles drove down her street, making her wonder. "How do you know my address?" She was curious and slightly scared. He could be a serial killer for all she knew.

"Uh....um....oh....I went to a house party that you threw...last year?" Lydia let out a 'humph' and relaxed her worries. She had had countless parties over the last couple of years, and it was no surprise that Stiles had been to some of them. She was one of the most popular girl in school, after all.

"Lydia, can I ask you something?" She scoffed and looked at her nails, seemingly bored.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Why...why do you have trouble sleeping?" Lydia's body ran cold, and she gripped her seatbelt for support. How did he know? Was he stalking her? It defiantly seemed like it. 

"What?" Her voice was sharp, and she let the annoyance that clouded her thoughts seep into her voice. How dare he? He barely knew her, yet...

"You heard me." Stiles' voice was determined, and it was foreign to Lydia. It sent shivers down her spine, and the deep sound made her squirm.

"Oh wow, look at that, I'm home. Well it really was a pleasure meeting you Stiles, and I hope we never have to speak again. Goodbye."

And with that she slammed the car door shut in his face, sashaying up her driveway with as much dignity and sass as she could muster. It wasn't until she stormed into her house, clutching her purse close to her chest that she realised that

A.) She was still wearing Stiles' jumper, and  
B.) She didn't answer him.

\----

"Shit. Shit. Shit. How could you be so stupid?" 

Stiles mentally kicked himself as he muttered swear words, pacing his room. How could he have been so forward? One conversation with her and all he had manged to do was scare her off.

A knock of the front door interrupted his thoughts, startling him. His father was doing the night shift at work, and Stiles wasn't expecting anyone. This put him on edge, and as the knocking on the door grew faster and more impatient, his heart started going faster and his hands clammy.

He reached out and grabbed his baseball bat, locking the thoughts of his recent nightmare in the back of his mind, focusing on the task at hand. The doorknob rattled, then twisted. Stiles lowed his bat, confused and scared at the same time.

The door burst open, and Stiles jumped away. Through the door frame walked a short brunette, her combat boots clunking on the floor. "Stiles! Why haven't you returned any of my calls?" 

He groaned and threw the bat on the floor, his heart rate slowly going down. "I'm sorry Lia, I was busy today."

"Chauffeuring Lydia around?" She must have seen the look on his face because she scoffed. "Oh come on Stiles. It's obvious to everyone you like her. Except her, that is."

Malia Tate was Stiles' other best friend. He and Scott had only met her late last year, when she moved to town. She started off as an outcast, the girl always wearing black. Nobody had wanted to hang out with her, and Stiles took an interest in her. Now, the three of them are best friends.

He leaned against the door frame of the kitchen while Malia stormed to the fridge, bending down low to inspect the contents. "God, I'm starving. Zach had me working a double shift." 

Lia worked as a waitress at Beacon Hills only italian restruant. Scott and Stiles always found it ironic, as Malia was one of the clumsiest person they knew. She took it in her stride however, and always cleaned up the messes she made with her head held high.

Lia shut the fridge door with a bang, making Stiles jump. After looking around the kitchen she settled for a box of pizza shapes, and after stuffing her face, she offered the box to Stiles.

"No thanks."

She shugged and set the box down, looking at him with intreast. He stared back at her, wondering if he could ask for her advice.

"So what did you do?" Stiles looked up and glared at Malia, and snatched the box up from the table.

"What do you mean, what did I do? For all you know, Lydia could be madly in love with me."

Lia smirked, making Stiles realise his mistake. "I never said it was about Lydia, you prick."

"Shut up Lia."

Malia waited for Stiles to elaborate, but after a few moments of silence she realised that he wasn't going to share his mistakes.

"Hey Stiles?"

"Hey Lia?" 

"If I do something, can you promise not freak out?"

"Sure."

Stiles closed his eyes, trying to forget the days events and that Lia was eating his food. He breathed out, and the next thing he knew, he could feel Malia's lips on his.

She tasted like apples and pizza flavoring. Her lips were slightly chapped, and were surprisingly rough. Stiles' hands layed limp at his sides, and he had no idea what to do with them. His eyes were still closed, and images flashed behind his eyelids.

Lydia.

Lydia.

He broke the kiss, hearing Malia's soft 'yes' that brought him back to the real world.

"Malia? What the actual f*ck was that? I don't like you like that, you know that!"

"What? Aren't you single?" Malia's voice was thoughtful, and she smirked,and jumped onto the kitchen counter, instantly making Stiles cringe.

"Yes. Stop answering my questions with questions! And what does 'yes' mean?"

Malia played with her zip, making Stiles impatient. He wanted to know why one of his best friends had just kissed him, and he wanted to know now.

"It means yes, I'm gay."

Well. 

That was not expected.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback?


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A.K.A; the one with the worst date ever. like seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jackson's an ass.

Maybe I like this roller coaster  
Maybe it keeps me high

\- Diet Mountain Dew, Lana Del Rey

c h a p t e r f o u r 

Jackson was every girls dream, sure, but he ate like a pig.

Of course Lydia held him in the hightest respect (he was Jackson Whittmore,) but she could honestly not think of anything worse than boys who had no table manners. He slurped his drink, talked with his mouth full and was constantly being an ass to the waiters.

"Get me a refill, won't ya?" He thrust his drink out to their waiter, making Lydia cringe. They were there to assist them, sure, but it didn't mean that they could treat them like dirt.

"So Lydia, what did you think of me at the lacrosse game the other day?" Jackson leaned forward towards her, looking at her with interested eyes. Lydia felt flustered under his gaze, and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. As much as she liked the spotlight, she couldn't bring herself to look at his eyes. 

"I thought it was great. You were amazing," she replied. Jackson sat back in his chair, puffing his chest out. 

Good move Lydia. 

He opened his mouth, about to say something, when a young women interrupted him.

"Hello, I'm going to be your waitress this evening. Toby, your previous waiter, has um...um....come down with astro." 

Lydia put a hand to her chest and gasped. "Is he....okay?" 

"Yeah...I think. Now, is there anything I could get you?" 

Jackson sighed and wacked his left hand on the table, waving his glass around with his right. "What's a guy gotta do to get a drink around here?" 

The waitress, who looked strangly familar to Lydia, smirked and cocked her hip to the left. "A please and thank you would be a good start." 

Lydia put her hand over her mouth to stop the laugh that threaten to ruin her date. This was her one shot with Jackson, and she wouldn't, couldn't, stuff it up.

"I'll have the garden salad, thanks," she said loudly, regaining her composure. Jackson smiled at her, making her go a little weak in the knees. Thank god she was sitting down.

"I'll have the steak."

The waitress put a cheesy smile on her face, and Lydia looked around the restaurant awkwardly. She knew that smile. It was the smile she gave the losers in the hallways at school. It was the 'I'm above you but I have to act like I like you' smile, and Lydia did not like being on the receiving end of it. Not at all.

\----

Scott McCall stood in front of his mirror, straightening his tie. His stomach churned in nervousness, and he resisted the urge to call Stiles. Again.

"Mum!" He shouted, running down the stairs, taking it two at a time. "Mum. Serious question; tie or no tie?" 

Melissa took one look at her son, and resisted the urge to laugh. "Scott...maybe just go for jeans and a t-shirt?"

He nodded his head, already untying his tie, trying to control his breathing. It was just a date. He'd been on plenty of dates before, and sure, they usually consisted of lunch in the sandbox, so why did he feel so nervous?

Scott knew why. It was because he was on a date with Allison, the girl that both intrigued him and scared him at the same time. She put him in his place, and in the short time they had spent talking the other night she had called him on his 'attempt' at playing cool.

He failed miserably. 

Scott's phone rang, scaring him and nearly making him fall over. He groaned and looked at the caller ID, immediately answering. "Stiles!"

"Scott! Now look, where are you going for your date with Allison?" 

"What? Enough with the stalking Stiles."

"I am not stalking."

"Yes you are." 

"Eghhh! Scott, it's a yes or no question."

"No it's not. You asked me where I was going."

"Fine. Just tell me where you are going?"

"The italian restaurant on main street."

"Thanks. Meet you there." 

"What? Stiles, what did I say about stalkin-"

Scott looked down at his phone in annoyance, and shoved it into his pocket. Sometimes it was frustrating having a friend like Stiles, although Scott knew he ment well, he sometimes wished Stiles knew when to back off. Still, Stiles was his brother, and he would love him no matter what. 

The doorbell rang, and a fresh wave of nervousness washed over him. He did a once over in the mirror and ruahed down the stairs again, running past his mother to get to the door first. Scott took a deep breath, bracing himself.

Allison stood in the doorway, shoving her phone into her purse. She was wearing a black dress that seemed to have been made out of silk, and a dark blue cardigain. She was wearing blue flats, and Scott had to hand it to her, ashe was pretty without heels.

"H-hi," he stuttered, trying to get the words he wanted out. She smiled warmly at him, obviously picking up on his nervousness.

"Hi."

\-----

From: Lydia  
Call recived: 7:45pm

"Alli, I know you're on your date with Scott or whatever, but I need help. Call back ASAP."

\----

From: Stiles  
Call recived: 7:35pm

"Lia, I know you're working, but I'm coming over. Just...don't act surprised to see me okay? Trust me on this.

.......And um....we need to talk. About what happend...you know? The other night? I'll talk to you soon."

\----

Scott called it stalking, while Stiles perfered 'intense research'. He was currently sitting in a corner booth, staring at Lydia and Jackson. The date had been going very slow according to Stiles, although Jackson almost started creasing Lydia's leg, only to be interrupted by Malia.

He studied the menu, knowing that he couldn't afford anything. Although he did odd jobs around the neighbourhood that paid for gas, he didn't have a steady job, much to the annoyance of his father.

Stiles checked the time on his phone, annoyed that Scott hadn't come yet. Granted it was his date, and Stiles had kinda forced him to take Allison here, but it was all for the greater good. 

At excatly 7:53pm Scott and Allison walked through the doors, hand in hand. Malia immediately rushed forward to seat them, and Stiles smiled.

His thoughts then wondered to Lia, and then to the incident. She had kissed him, then told him she was gay. What did that mean? Did it mean that Stiles wasn't attractive to lesbians? What about gay guys? Was Stiles attractive to them?

Snap out of it Stiles.

He mentally kicked himself for thinking shallow, and then drew his attentions back to Jackson and Lydia. Jackson had his left hand trailing up Lydia's legs, and his right hand up her arm. Stiles' eyes drifted to Lydia's face and found her wincing, looking everywhere but Jackson.

This had gone on for far to long.

In a flash he was up and across the restaurant, straight to the foyer. He spotted a bight red huge button, one the use for the fire alarms. Without thinking he pushed it hard, and hastily walked back to the restruant, grabbing Malia and rushing towards the door.

The alarm turned the sprinklers on, immediately drenching everybody. Shouts filled the room, and Stiles' ears were ringing from high pitch screams. He cleared his throat of water and shouted, "everybody toward the door! There's an emergency exit!" 

Everyone followed him, and out the corner of his eye he could see a certain strawberry blonde staring at him.

\----

Lydia shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. She wished that Jackson would pay attention to her, that she was cold and she needed his warmth, but he had his own problems. Lydia looked around, scanning the sea of unfamiliar faces before she gasped. Allsion was there, standing with Scott, Stiles and the familiar waitress.

"Come on Jackson," she told him sharply, not caring about his response. He wrapped his hand around hers, and put his arm around her waist, giving her some comfort.

"Allison?"

"Lydia? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, so you're the famous Lydia Martin?"

"Jackson! We-were on the same lacrosse team!"

"Yeah! Remember us?"

Lydia turned to Jackson, stunned. "You know these guys?" She didn't bother masking her disbelief that seeped into her voice.

"Yeah," Jackson replied gruffly.

"Well....," Lydia started, letting her voice trail off.

"Isn't this awkward," Stiles finished, earning a look from Lydia.

"It turns out we all know each other." 

"Yeah."

"Well," Scott stated brightly, making Malia groan. She knew what was coming. "The Nest should still be open. Anyone fancy a drink?"

And that was when Lydia noticed she was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any opinions? comments? thoughts?


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A.K.A; the one with drunk neck kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stydia feels ahead.

Oh, if you  knew  
What we've been up to  
I guarantee you'd keep it secret.

\- Vegas Lights, Panic! At The Disco

c h a p t e r f i v e

As they all walked into the club, Lydia could tell it was a bad idea. The Nest was a club exclusively for teenagers, and although many were against it, the club didn't card. Usually Lydia was grateful for a place to grab booze without the hassle of being you know, underage, but tonight she wasn't feeling it. She knew what she was like when drunk, and Lydia couldn't help but be a tad worried.

What if she did something, or someone, she would regret later?

Lydia shook her head slightly and pushed her shoulders back. She wouldn't worry about this now. Taking in her surroundings she linked arms with Allison, whispering quietly in her ear. Alli nodded and the two of the walked across the club to the bathroom, pushing through crowds of sweaty, sticky and hormonal bodies.

"Girls," Stiles muttered softly, making Lydia smirk and laugh. As far as she was concerned, men were the sex that was the most confusing, not woman. 

Once Alli and Lydia had entered the bathroom, or in Lydia's case, stormed, they both immediately went for the hand dryers and planted their bodies infront of the hot air.

"Ahhhh...," gasped Alli, drying her mildly wet dress, while Lydia groaned and tried to dry her green one. After both successfully drying their clothes, both girls looked at each other and laughed when they realised what the groans sounded like. 

Lydia put her arms around Allison and faked a deep voice, "it was very nice having sex with you, o'gracious Allison Argent."

Allison pulled a straight face and turned around so she was now facing Lydia. "We shall have to do it again, Sir Lydia."

Both girls laughed hysterically, their arms still linked. It was times like these Lydia was grateful having a friend like Alli; one that would always be there for her no matter what.

Alli opened her mouth to say something when a shrill voice yelled from one of the toilet cubicles; "how dare you two! This is a bathroom, one that should be clean, hygienic and free of hormonal lesbians!"

Their laughing ceased immediately and both girls looked at each other, each with their own look of horror and 'oh shit.' The toilet flushed, leaving both girls to flee out the door.

The run as fast as they could, through all the dancing bodies to the second level of the club, farthest away from the toilets. When they were both certain no one was going to kick them out, they both started laughing.

"T-that was the best thing that could ever happen!" Alli chuckled, her laugh so bubbly and infectious that Lydia couldn't help but laugh harder. This led to her getting the hicups, which only succeeded in making Alli laugh harder. It was a happy, entertaining and funny cycle.

"We-we needed a camera," Lydia gasped, which only made Alli laugh more.

The cycle continued.

\----

Stiles glared at Malia. Malia glared at Stiles. Both of them wanted the other to be the one to crack first.

"Oh come on, just speak already," yelled Scott over the music. Allison and Lydia had disappeared ten minutes ago, and Scott was already worried about their whereabouts. 

When neither Stiles or Malia spoke, Scott turned around swiftly, narrowly missing whacking someone in the head with his arms, and left the pair standi g in the middle of the dance floor. Although Stiles felt betrayed that Scott had left him, he knew that if he wanted answers from Malia, he could at least try.

Once they were both sitting (uncomfortably) on bar stools away from the original hype of the dance floor, Stiles stared at Malia, his fingers fiddling along the table. "So, what did you mean by 'I'm gay'?" 

"It means I'm gay. It means I like girls."

"So why did you kiss me?" Stiles was confused, though he tried not to show it. Did she kiss him because he was hot...or because he wasn't?

"I kissed you because I thought, hey, Stiles is a reasonably hot male, so why aren't I attracted to him-"

Oh.

"-so I was wondering why I wasn't attracted to you, then I kissed you and felt nothing so...yeah. I'm a lesbian. Or maybe I'm just bisexual and you're not hot."

Double oh.

Stiles looked down at his feet, his feelings going haywire. He felt betrayed that Malia hadn't told him, yet realived and oddly annoyed. He was attractive!

"So...you don't like me...do you?"

"Jesus, you are slow today. No. Now lets go. This seat is sticking up my arse."

Ok then. That went well.

\----

Malia and Stiles walked around blindly, trying to find Allison, Lydia and Scott. Stiles had no idea where Jackson had gone off to, and quite frankly he didn't care, as long as he was no where near Lydia. They climbed the stairs to the second floor and immediately spotted a hysterical Lydia and Allison and a very confused Scott.

"Man, what's going on?" Stiles was as confused as Scott looked, and he was pretty sure Lydia and Alli had lost it.

"I know they're not drunk. They've just been muttering 'lesbian sex' over and over for the last ten minutes."

That's it. I'm officially in love with a nutjob.

At the sound of their voices Alli and Lydia sobered up, making Stiles snap to attention. He was happy that Jackson wasn't with Lydia, but by the looks of things, Lydia was not.

"Where's Jackson?" She asked, her eyes big and innocent, and Stiles almost kicked himself. Her eyes were magical, and he could just stare at them forev-

"Stiles? Hello? Where's Jackson?"

"Ugh....I don't know."

"Egh!" Lydia glared at Stiles as if this whole thing was his fault, which technically, it was, although Lydia didn't need to know that. "I need a drink," she said sadly, yet Stiles noticed a fire in her eyes, one that worried him deeply. After she stalked of to the bar, Stiles looked helplessly at Scott and Allison.

"I should go after her, you know, to make sure, you know."

"Mhhh," Scott replied, already holding hands with Alli and leading her onto the dance floor. 

"Stiles?" 

"Yeah Alli?" 

"Be careful with Lydia. She gets a little...flirty when she's drunk," Alli winked at Stiles, then dragged Scott to the dance floor, leaving a worried and slightly scared Stiles.

Triple oh.

\----

Lydia drowned her ninth, or was it her tenth, shot, immediately going for the next one. She had no idea where Jackson had been for the last hour, and if she was being completly honest with herself, she didn't really care, which scared her deeply.

She drowned the next shot and ordered a cherry vodka, liking the way the young male bartender was staring at her. It made her feel wanted, like she could take on the world. It made her feel like Lydia Martin.

"Lydia!"

"Stiles! My bestest friend forever! No wait, that's Alli. Never mind!" She giggled while she spoke, and shoved her drink into his face. "Want some?"

"Uh....no thanks."

"Party pooper." Lydia did another shot and grabbed her cherry vodka, grabbing Stiles' hand in the procces. "Come on, lets dance!" She yelled, dragging Stiles to the dance floor. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach and he couldn't breathe. Lydia Martin, his Lydia Martin, wanted him to dance with her. Granted it probably was because Jackson wasn't here, but he would take what he got.

The music was a loud dub-step beat, and Stiles had no idea of the song or the tune. Lydia did apparently, and she was dancing along, her hips swaying to the beat. She threw her arms around his neck, pressing her body up against his. Stiles tentivly put his hands around her waist, feeling her curves as he closed his eyes, moving his body to the beat. He inhaled Lydia's perfume, almost sighing at how she smelt. Soon both of them were dancing, their bodies in sync.

Lydia moved closer to him, her lips dangerously close to his lips. "Lydia," he breathed out, his voice surprisingly scratchy. Lydia looked down at his muscles, then back up at his jaw. How had she not have found that hot before? 

Oh whale. She found him attractive now. 

"You smell nice. Really nice," she mumbled, her voice low and seductive. Lydia leant forward and started kissing his jaw, making him groan softly. 

She decided she liked making him weak.

Stiles drew patterns on her stomach, making Lydia giggle in her kisses. She kissed up his jaw and started nibbling on his ear, making his legs almost buckle. She smirked evily and started kissing harder, making a mental note of where his sensitive spots were.

"Stiles?" Her voice was like honey, and Stiles couldn't help but smile at the fact that his dream he had held onto for so long was finally coming true.

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

Uh oh.

\----

Stiles normally hated when his dad had the night shift, but tonight Stiles couldn't be happier about it. It made carrying Lydia bridal style up the stairs of his house and into his room much easier, especially when everything that came out of her mouth was a blur of drunken nonsense. 

When she had finally stopped blabbering about Ginny Weasley and her importance to the wizarding world, Lydia kicked of her monster heels and climbed into Stiles' bed, instantly making herself at home and sending his hormones flying. 

"Stiles?" She mumbled, snuggling into the pillow.

"Yeah?"

"You were right," she wispered, making Stiles frown. He was hardly ever right, and even when he was, nobody listened to him.

"About what?"

"About me not being able to sleep."

Stiles sat up straight and began to walk closer to her, side stepping piles of textbooks and other useless junk. "I-I was?"

"Yeah. Every night, I sit there in bed, trying to fall asleep. On the rare occasion I do, I have horrible-"

"Nightmares?" He cut her off, staring intently at her. Lydia stared back, her big eyes seemingly asking. 

"Stiles."

"Lydia."

"Don't leave. Please."

Stiles couldn't contain the butterflies that were going crazy in his stomach as he slowly sat down on the bed, laying his head on the pillow next to her. She snuggled into him, making him let out a sharp breath. Stiles wrapped his arm around her stomach, trying not to creep her out with how happy he was. He started drawing pattens on her hips, the same ones as when they were dancing, making Lydia sigh with content. 

"I won't," he wispered softly, drinking in how beautiful she looked.

And there they lay, with her head snuggled against his cheast, their legs mixing together under the sheets, their beathing becoming one as they ever so slowly fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter sm.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A.K.A; the one where I don't have a snappy title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda filler-ish. sorry.

No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound.

\- Safe and Sound, Taylor Swift.

c h a p t e r s i x 

When Lydia woke up the next morning, she felt calm, content. She could feel someone's (probably Jackson's) arm wrapped loosely around her stomach, and her head was turned towards a blinding light that made her snuggle back into her pillow.

Lydia could not for the life of her remember why her head was throbbing, which was a fact that terrified her. Questions swirled around in her head, ranging from the standard 'where am I?' to 'did I loose my virginity?' and 'did I sleep through the whole night?' The last thing she remembered was going to the bar and getting hammered. 

Slowly the sleeping body that layed next to her started stirring, and Lydia made a move to get up but was startled as the guy next to her tightend his grip on her waist. Although Lydia knew there were more pressing matters she should be worrying about, she couldn't help but wonder if he thought she was fat. 

He was practically groping her stomach, after all.

"What time is it?" Asked the stranger, and Lydia gasped at how strangly famillar he sounded. It was only then that she looked around the room, desperately trying not to look at his face.

There were posters everywhere. From All Time Low to Panic! At The Disco, Star Wars to Star Trek, (it was then when Lydia realised how much of a geek Stiles Stilinski actually was,) and lots of marvel, it made Lydia's head spin just looking at it. The walls were a dark shade of blue, which made Lydia feel slightly better about the situation. Blue was a calming colour, and it reminded Lydia of childhood memories at the beach. Apart from the posters there was a giant pinboard, one covered with pictures of Scott, Stiles and that girl from last night, Malia.

Lydia gasped, trying to slow down her heart, which was beating extremely fast in her chest. "Stiles? What exactly did we do last night?" She ignored the look of confusion on his face and pushed his hand of her, hastily climbing of the bed. He sat up straight, looking her dead in the eye.

"Uh...I...uh...we...uh..."

"Stiles. What did we do last night?" She repeated, praying to every god she ever read about in her books to prove her wrong.

"You were drunk, so I uh, took you here. You said I was right, about your uh, insomnia, and you asked me to sleep with you," he answered, all in a rush. Lydia rasied one eyebrow, mentally cursing her drunk self. "No! Not like that! We didn't have uh, sex, if thats what you're wondering."

"What about your girlfriend?" She asked, ignoring the fact that she had basically told him everything. She had shared her secrets, something she had only done with Alli before, and she had no idea how she felt about it.

"I...I don't have a girlfriend," he repiled, confusion clouding his face. Lydia gave him a pointed look, calling him out on his bullshit.

"The girl from last night? Malia?"

He scoffed and Lydia glared at him. As much as she hated the girl, she didn't deserve to be cheated on. No one did. "She's not my girlfriend. Malia's my best friend." Lydia raised her eyebrows at the comment, and grabbed her handbag which was sitting on the desk chair. Although she knew she was being rude, Lydia switched her phone on and groaned when she realised she had six missed calls and three text messages from Alli and two from her mum.

Stiles stopped talking and climbed out of the bed, messily chucking the sheets so it looked mildly presentable. Lydia rolled her eyes at that, and turned to face him, wanting a proper answer.

"She's my best friend who also likes girls."

Oh. That settled it then.

"So," she started, holding her heels in her hand and her purse in the other, "where are your parents?" 

"My dad won't be home for another hour."

"And your mum?"

"She's gone."

Lydia raised her eyes at his comments, but said nothing. Sometimes it was better to be silent. She made her way to the door, stopping immediately as Stiles ran to stand infront of the door frame. "Come on. At least let me drive you home," he asked, making Lydia's heart do crazy things in her chest. That was he second time in a week he had offered to drive her places, which also ment he was the only one.

It was nice to see he was a gentleman. 

"No thanks. Alli's going to pick me up here in five minutes," Lydia replied softly, waving her phone with the text messages in his face. She tried not to look at his face, and when she failed, she couldn't help but see a look of disappointment cross his face. How could he be disappointed about not driving her? Did he enjoy being her knight in shining armour? 

Lydia took her time going down the steps, drinking in the interior of the house and all the colours, painfully aware of Stiles right behind her. As she made it to the front door she heard Alli beeping out the front of the house. Stiles opened the door for her, noticing that she had her hands full. Lydia gave a small nod of appreciation, and stood.

He must of noticed, as he opened his mouth to say something. Lydia, not thinking, lent forward and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. 

"Thank you," she breathed softly, running out the door, leaving a wonderstruck Stiles in her wake.

\----

"So...," Alli started, driving down the street, obviously elated over last nights events.

"So..." Lydia continued , mocking her friend. 

"So are you and Stiles like a thing now?"

Lydia scoffed and looked put the window, her conversation with Stiles repeating in her head. "No. If anything, Jackson and I should be a thing."

Allison gave a little 'ah uh' which set Lydia on edge. If anything, Alli should be supporting her love life, not trying to ruin it by pushing her onto Stiles. (Not literally, of course.)

"It's just...maybe Stiles isn't as bad as I thought he was," she said softly, not looking at Alli. 

Maybe first impressions could change.

\----

Stiles layed on his couch in the living room, his head spinning. Lydia Martin had kissed him a total of nine times in the last twelve hours. (Granted, none of those were on his lips, but still.) It was a complete one-eighty from the start of the week, when she didn't even know his name.

He couldn't discribe the feeling he got when he was with her. It was a mixture of fear and excitement, the odd feeling of not expecting and expecting at once. Whenever she did something that made his stomach flip, Stiles also felt a tug at the bottom of his belly.

It was a weird feeling to experience. Whenever Stiles felt he was in control, that he could take care of the situation and not do something stupid, she would come along and whisk him away. 

Last night also marked the first time in months that he had fallen and stayed asleep for at least five hours. Stiles didn't fall alseep as soon as Lydia did, but slightly after. Of course it helped that he had the girl of his dreams lying right next to him, but it was more the fact that she was there. The fact that he could smell her shampoo, feel her legs with his, her head in his arms. It soothed him, a fact that both worried and excited him.

Stiles sighed in content, and was startled when he heard the door slam shut. 

"Stiles? Are you there?" It was his dad, back from the night shift at the police station. 

"Hey dad," he replied, heaving himself of the couch, pushing his feelings into the deepest parts of his thoughts.

Yet, the feeling of a certain strawberry blonde's kisses' stayed with him throughout the day, making him wonder; how did she feel?

\----

That night, the two of them lay in their beds, tossing and turning. The empty space between them was cold, and Lydia could not figure out why the hell she couldn't stop thinking about Stiles Frikkin' Stilinski, and Stiles wondered how he had manged to have four interactions with her in one week, which was more than he had attempted his entire life. 

Their thoughts, one way or another, both turned to the fact that they both had slept better being in the presence of each other. It was a fact set something of in both of them, like a spark. The two of them each made a silent pact to themselves that they would change that, for better or for worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback?


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A.K.A, the one with uneasy friendships.

Say it ain't so,  
I will not go,  
Turn the lights off,  
Carry me home.

\- All The Small Things, Blink-182

c h a p t e r s e v e n 

Stiles didn't know how, but the atmosphere between him and Lydia had changed. It amazed him, how fast their relationship (or lack thereof) changed. Lydia had gone from not knowing his name to sharing drunk secrets with him, all in a week. 

Their lunch tables at school had joined, courtesy of Allison and Scott, so Stiles found himself eating lunch with Lydia, Jackson, and their little band of 'followers'. In a way Stiles was glad, as all Scott had been talking about lately was Allison. How amazing she was, about her parents, what she liked and hated, etc etc. 

It was driving Stiles insane.

Sitting with other people forced Alli and Scott to interact with others, making Stiles lose his title of third wheel. It was rather unfortunate, that it just happend to be Jackson Whittmore and his supposed girlfriend, Lydia Martin.

"So, Stilinski, what made you join the lacrosse team?" Jackson's voice low, and Stiles felt like punching him in the face. He had left Lydia, alone, in a bar, drunk. If that was not a sign of an asshole, then Stiles didn't know what was. "Because, you know, you can't even play."

Stiles winced and threw his head back to drink his milk, trying to hide his blush. Of course he knew he sucked at lacrosse, but it stung to hear someone else say it.

"So," Lydia's voice was loud, a tad obnoxious. "What did you think of the newest Hunger Games movie?" She directed the question at Jackson, catching Stiles' eye for a split second. He mouthed a quick thank you, turning his attention to his sandwhich.

Lydia and Stiles had come to a sort of friendship, however uneasy it may seem at times. It had been about a week since Lydia had slept in his bed, and although Lydia probably thought of him as a jerk, Stiles would ask her everyday if she was okay.

He looked up and caught Lydia's eye, and something inside him melted. She was beautiful, smart, elegant and...not his. Stiles felt his insides twisted at the thought of touching Lydia, only to be haunted by thoughts of cheating

He got up and threw his trash into the bin, unable to look at Lydia and Jackson anymore. They were being sickly cute, and Stiles couldn't help but wonder, would that ever be him and Lydia?

Probably not.

\----

Malia walked down the aile of Beacon Hills' supermarket, her combat boots making a satisfactory amount of noise. She was skipping fourth period because she felt like chips. Standing infront of the chip aisle, however, she wondered if she needed chocolate. Or mountain dew. Or both.

Looking at her watch, she decided that she would have to skip fifth period as well, if she wanted to it all her food. Malia was procrastinating, something she was very good at, and did not want to go to maths, and was going to eat chips instead.

Great logic.

As Malia turned around the corner however, she ran into a tiny Japanese girl, who looked to be about fourteen. 

"Excuse me?" Malia's voice was cold, sharp. Although she worked as a waitress, she had limated social skills, and this girl, with her pink backpack and pigtails, was getting on her nerves, even though they hadn't even spoken.

"E-excuse me?" 

Malia rolled her eyes and stuck her foot out, blocking the girl from moving. Although the girl annoyed Malia, there was something her that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Something that Malia wanted to find out.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" asked the girl, her fingers fidgeting. Malia inwardly smiled at how awkward she was.

"No. I'm wagging. Shouldn't you be in school?"

"U-uh, no. My family moved here yesterday. I start next Monday."

"Right. I'm Malia, by the way."

The girl smiled, and Malia felt like kicking a wall. Great. Now this kid, who was probably a freshman, would want to hang out at school or whatever. "So, you looking forward to high school?" she asked, a smirk on her face.

The girl looked at her weirdly, and Malia mentally smiled at the fact that she had made her feel uncomfortable. "Um...I'm a senior?" It came out as a question, and it made Malia feel like an idiot.

There was a silence, in which Malia took the time to give her a once over. If she lost the backpack, hair-do and the innocence around her, she could be...sort of hot.

Not that Malia was checking her out or anything.

"Right, well, I got to go. My parents are waiting and what not," the girl blurted out, and Malia nodded. "And, um, get the spicy flavour. They're the best."

It was only when Malia was paying for her food (spicy chips included), that she realised she didn't ask the girl what her name was.

Damn.

\----

To Lydia's defence, Stiles was smart. That of course, was the sole reason why she asked him to be her study partner. It wasn't because she found him intriguing. Nope, not at all. 

Lydia couldn't quite work him out, and it frustrated her. She was used to knowing everyone, knowing their strengths and weakness', knowing what made them tick. With Stiles, however, it was different. He was a very private person, and Lydia couldn't quite work out what his deal was.

Stiles is the kind of guy to open the door for a girl, to ask them how their day was, if they were okay, before even thinking of himself. He was the guy that gave girls his jumper, just because they were cold. (Lydia still had his hoodie, and she had no intention of giving it back.)

To Lydia, Stiles reminded her of the lead male in a Wattpad story. You know, guys like Cole Stone or Blake Eaton. Guys that made you go weak in the knees or drool just thinking about them.

You know, those guys.

Lydia had only ever read about them, and it blew her mind that there could be guys that like in real life. It worried her, however, that maybe she wouldn't find that guy. Jackson was hot, she wasn't going to deny that, but Lydia worried that maybe she would be stuck with Jackson.

At that moment Stiles turned up at her table, panting hard, his lacrosse jersey sticking to his chest in a way that was not at all appropriate for a school library. Lydia tried not to stare, but it was hard. 

"You're late. And did you come straight from lacrosse practise?" her voice was icy and cold. Although it was intentional, Lydia's stomach clenched at the look on Stiles' face. 

"Y-yes."

"Go home. You stink."

His face was crestfallen, and Lydia couldn't help but think why he was disappointed. She wasn't that special, was she?

"But...you need to study."

"Yes. But I'm not going to do it with a guy who reeks of man funk."

Stiles snorted, and Lydia felt her cheeks become hot and pink. Nobody laughed at Lydia Martin.

She glared at him, her infamous 'I'm going to tear you to pieces' that made her both feared and respected. Stiles immediately stopped, and put his hand on the chair that she had just vacated.

"My place then? Four o'clock?"

"I'm busy."

"Five?"

Lydia sighed and slung her bag over her shoulder, obviously impatient. "Only because you asked nicely."

Stiles just smirked.

\----

At exactly five o'clock Lydia stood on Stiles' doorstep, his hoodie acting as a barrier between her and the icy cold wind. She had debated for at least ten minutes as whether or not to wear it. Lydia had wondered if it was overkill, and of Stiles might get the impression that she, you know, liked him or whatever. 

Which she definitely did not.

She rang the bell, her hands shaking from the cold. Her bag was heavy on her shoulder, filled with the necessary school supplies.

After what seemed like forever, Stiles answered and let her in. They engaged in small talk, in which Lydia was only half interested in. She walked though the house, slowly walking up the stairs, trying to remember which room was his.

"Third door to the left."

Lydia tuned and half smiled, then sashayed into his room, placing her bag in the desk and claiming the desk chair, which was surprisingly comfortable.

"So, I um, thought we could start of with maths?" Stiles' voice reminded Lydia of a lost puppy, a thought that confused her. When did she start taking notice of his voice?

Lydia smirked when she eyed a TV and DVD player in the corner of the room. She turned around, a fire in her eyes that Stiles had only seen once before.

It was then when he knew he was in deep shit. 

"We," she replied, reaching into her book bag smirking. "Are not going to study."

Stiles gulped. "We're not?"

"Nope." Lydia walked over to the DVD player, holding the movie that was in her hands behind her back. "We are going to watch however many Harry Potter movies it's going to take to get you to admit that Harry Potter, is and always has been, better than Star Wars."

And with that she hoped onto his bed, immediately grabbing a pillow and dragging him down with her. His heart was beating so fast in his chest, and he could feel the heat rushing to his face. Stiles was painfully aware of Lydia lying next to him, and although he would always be faithful to Star Wars, he couldn't help but think that Harry Potter was a gift from god if it meant that he could lay next to Lydia for hours.

And Lydia? She didn't expect Stiles to smell this nice, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any opinions? Thoughts? Comments?


	8. Chapter Eight

And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything is different

\- I See The Light, Mandy Moore.

c h a p t e r e i g h t

It was halfway through the Prisoner of Azkaban that Stiles realised that Lydia Martin, queen of the school, was a geek for Harry Potter.

It was adorable really, though slightly annoying. Every few minutes she would comment a fact about the cast and crew, where the filmed it, how they filmed it, etc etc.

"Oh and did you know, that before she came up with the idea of Harry Potter, J.K Rowling couldn't afford to send her kids to school?" Her cheeks were flushed as she lent forward on the bed, watching the screen intently. Stiles stared at her, a half smile on his lips, butterflies crashing everywhere in his stomach.

Lydia lent back again, her foot shaking gently. She cuddled Stiles' cushion, holding it against her chest. She tried to ignore the scent, one that had become worryingly familiar. After sneaking a quick glace at him, she realised he was looking at her. Why, she didn't care to know, but it spread warmth throughout her body. 

The end credits rolled and Lydia yawned, stretching her hands above her head. She didn't bother moving, and instead pulled out her hair tie, letting her strawberry blonde waves fall around her face like a curtain. Stiles looked at her with confusion, and Lydia hoped she wasn't annoying him. 

"U-uh what are you doing?"

"I'm sleeping here tonight," she replied, her face showing no signs of emotion. Stiles gulped, trying not to think, trying to will his brain into not saying something stupid. 

"Uh, okay." His mind was blank, and as Lydia snuggled under his covers, he panicked and ran across the hall to the bathroom, running his hand through his hair.

After heaving a sigh, Stiles put his hand on the sink, welcoming the cool shock of the ceramic basin. Why the actual fuck did Lydia want to sleep in his bed, willingly? The first time had been bliss, though slightly awkward. After brushing his teeth and cleaning up, he walked back into his room to find Lydia staring at his roof, the tv and lights off. Her face was illuminated by his dinosaur glow in the dark stickers, which were surprisingly still glowing after years of helping a scared little boy get over his fears of the dark.

"So," Stiles started, slipping to bed next to her, "care to tell me why you are invading my personal space and sleeping in my bed?"

"Not really."

After an intense glaring session, which Stiles was sure he won (even though technically he couldn't see her face), Lydia sighed and pulled the sleeves of his hoodie up to her hands, giving her sweater paws. "I just didn't feel like sleeping alone." 

Stiles raised his eyebrow at the comment, then quickly let his face relax as he remembered that she couldn't see him. "It's not like I want to have sex or anything," Lydia rushed on, and Stiles couldn't help but imagine what sex with Lydia would be like, his hands in her hair, her legs inbetween his, their breaths mixing togeth- "but the night I spent here was the first time I've had a proper sleep in months."

Right.

"Fair enough," Stiles replied, putting his hand under his pillow. Lydia rolled on her side, sighing as closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

It took Stiles longer to fall under, his thoughts keeping him awake. After a while, Lydia started snoring, tiny, dainty snores that made her chest rise and fall with each one. Stiles watched, enhanced, before finally falling asleep.

\----

It was ether Scott or Greenberg, and nobody wants to be partnered with Greenberg.

"Scott. We're partners," Lydia demanded, sitting down in the spare seat next to Scott. She tried to ignore the surprised look on his face, and got out her textbook. 

"Lydia...you're in AP biology?" 

"Why wouldn't I be?" she replied, flicking her hair behind her. Lydia tried to be nonchalant, but her insides were screaming. What if Scott actually thought she was, god forbid, smart? What if he started treating her differently? What if the whole school found out she was practically a genius? What if-

"Lydia? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Lydia got to work dissecting the frog (which was so seventh grade), making mental notes of where the internal organs were. After carefully cutting around the heart, not cutting the veins, she took off her gloves and washed her hands, taking a photo with the school camera of her handiwork.

Ignoring Scott's stare she pulled out the practise test and began writing down the organs and describing the design of the frogs body. Without even looking up from her paper she snapped her fingers at Scott, annoyed. "Are you going to help or not?"

"Sorry. I guess I was just...suprised you knew this stuff."

"This 'stuff' is biology I've been learning since I was thirteen."

Scott snorted, making Lydia wince. "I should start listening to Stiles then. His been trying to tell me how smart you are for years."

At the mention of Stiles' name, Lydia froze. A million questions ran through her head, from 'does Scott know' to 'would he tell Jackson', 'Stiles talks about me' and 'why has he been paying that much attention to her for years.'

Lydia ignored Scott for the rest of the lesson, trying to sort out her thoughts. When the bell went she ignored Scott's attempts to talk, and rushed out of the classroom.

Straight into Jackson. 

Great.

"Lydia! It feels like we haven't talked in ages," said Jackson with a smile.

"We talked last night, before you told me you hated Harry Potter," Lydia replied, the frustration from last night coming bubbling back up to the surfuce. Why did everyone around her hate Harry Potter? Granted, Stiles never said he hated it, but still, he thinks Star Wars is better. Yet he did sit through six hours of Harry Potter, just because she asked him to. After Jackson had told her his dislike to Harry Potter, hung up of him and drove to Stiles', determined to change his mind. 

And look how that ended up.

When Lydia looked up she was startled to see Jackson looking at her expectantly, waiting for an answer of some sort. "Uh, yeah, sure?" she mumbled, unaware of what she was agreeing to. 

"Awesome." His voice was low, sending shivers down Lydia's spine. Not the good kind ethier. "Wear something...hot."

Lydia restrained herself from glaring, and sent him a sweet smile. 

\----

After spending a gruelling three hours having dinner with Jackson's parents, which was both humiliating and uncomfortable, due to the fact that she was wearing her shortest dress and had Jackson groping her thigh every three minutes, Lydia felt like crying. Everything about the night was cringeworthy and awful, and Lydia wanted nothing more than to go home. 

When she was free of Jackson, however, she didn't go home. She drove straight to Stiles' house, parking on the other side of the road to check the situation. Another car in the driveway ment that his dad would be home. The coast was clear, however, and Lydia was thankful for whatever job Mr. Stilinski had and the fact that he had the night shift.

After Stiles had let Lydia in, she raced up the stairs, ignoring he way his eyes trailed along her body. Guys always think they're being discreet, but in reality they're not. She knew what he was doing, and Lydia just wanted to get rid of the godamn dress and put some comfortable clothes on.The dress was riding up her arse, and she didn't like the way two guys tonight had looked at her like she was a piece of meat.

(If she had of turned around and actually took notice of Stiles, she would of known that he was looking at her with a mix of worry and yeah, okay, lust. What she couldn't know, just by looking at him, however, was how his heart swelled up when he opened the door. How his heart raced faster as she raced up the stairs, knowing the way to go. How he loved her so, so much, and how just the thought of her calmed him down. He couldn't even get himself started on what his head felt when she looked at him. It was indescribable.)

"Can I have a shower?" she asked, and Stiles did a double take. 

"You know, our relationship is weird," he replied, taking out a towel from the linen closet and handing it to her.

"How so?"

"We don't even know each other, yet you come bounding into my house at all hours, asking to use my shower."

"It's weird, but it works." With that, Lydia shut the bathroom door in a flourish, setting the towel on the rack. 

When she finished her shower, she quickly wrapped the towel around her and cursed. She didn't think this far ahead, as to what she was going to do now. Thankfully, however, Stiles had put out one of his t-shirts, a large one. As she pulled it on it reached her knees, due to her's and Stiles' prominent height difference. When Lydia saw the design on the shirt, however, she gasped. 

Did he do this in purpose? Lydia ran into his room, anger covering her face, her eyes flashing a dangerous green.

"Stiles! Care to tell me what is this?" She pointed to the Star Wars design, glaring while Stiles laughed. 

"Well, hopefully this will make up for it," Stiles replied once he had stopped laughing, pointing at the tv, where the Goblet of Fire was playing. Lydia was confused as to how he had gotten it, but she remembered that she must have left her Harry Potter dvds at his place. 

Lydia climbed into the bed next to him, ignoring the pull in her stomach and the nagging thoughts that clouded her mind. She shouldn't be feeling this comfortable in someone else's bed, right? Wearing their clothes? The only person Lydia was close to was Alli. Their friendship had always been easy, and although it felt like it, her and Stiles weren't friends.

Were they?

He stopped her nightmares, she knew that much. Maybe that was why she kept coming back. Stiles was better than any of the medication her doctors prescribed to her, and although Lydia was thankful at the fact she didn't have to swallow (horrible) pills, she couldn't help but wonder if this was unhealthy.

Because like all medicines, Stiles had to be taken with caution. If she was around him to often, she would want more, and more, and more. 

To her left, Stiles snugged into the covers, his leg touching hers slightly. She didn't even know if Stiles knew what he was doing, but she wasn't going to be the one to point it out.

There was only one thing Lydia could focus on in that moment, one that took most of her willpower.

She could not and would not, become additcted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts? Please don't forget to comment and kudos!


	9. Chapter Nine

Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Let your heart be light  
From now on your troubles will be out of sight, yeah

\- Have Yourself a Very Merry Christmas

c h a p t e r n i n e 

Lydia walked down the Main Street, breathing in the air. It was Christmas Eve, and the streets were decorated, giant Santas on top of shop fronts, tinsel hanging from light poles, christmas carols playing from giant speakers that reminded her of the polar express. 

She didn't actually need to buy anything, but she needed to get out of her depressing house. Her mother was in Milan for a business trip, and her father hadn't invited her, even after many dropped hints, to spend Christmas with his family.

This year it was just Lydia, her Christmas pudding and The Polar Express. 

The Christmas lights twinkled in the daylight as she walked, trying to find the cafe her and Alli had agreed to meet at. Alli was leaving for her grandparents house after, leaving this time to be their Christmas.

Lydia walked into the cafe, trying not to shiver. She had remembered to bring a jacket this time, but it was barely doing its job of keeping her warm. 

As soon as she saw Alli however, her frown disappeared from her face and she felt warm. Alli seemed to have that affect on her, making her feel safe and protected. Lydia knew she'll always have Allison, and that thought put her on ease. As she walked towards the table seated for two Lydia was overcome with such gratitude for her friend. Alli had put up with all the bullshit Lydia put her through, and still stood by her side. That to Lydia was a sign of a true friend, and she was surprised Alli had stuck with her for so long.

Alli smiled at her and Lydia engulfed her in a hug, making her smile and laugh. They both sat down and immediately started talking about Halsey's tour, even though they had spent half an hour on the phone last night on that very fact.

"Castle is such a good song though," Alli concluded after a quick Halsey fangirl session.

"The whole Badlands album is a work of gold," Lydia responded, handing Alli the menu, even though both girls knew what they wanted to order.

The waitress came and went, and the girls talked about everything and anything while they ate their food. For the first time in months, Lydia had ordered a strawberry milkshake. Alli raised her eyebrow at this. "No coffee?"

Lydia shook her head and took a sip, savouring the cold sweetness as it ran down her throat. In truth, her nightmares had been getting better. Ever since she had started sleeping in Stiles' room, they had subsided. Lydia figured that since it was Christmas, she deserved a treat. "No, I just felt like a strawberry milkshake for once."

Allison didn't press the issue, but Lydia knew she was curious. Lydia wasn't much for change, even over something as small as coffee.

Once the two girls had finished lunch they excitedly pulled out their purses, ready for presents.

"You go first," both girls said in sync, before laughing hysterically at the fact that they both were so excited to give each other gifts. 

"No seriously though, I want to go first," Lydia stated, ignoring Allison's mock glare. She knew that if she did look, both her and Alli would start laughing and not stop.

After grabbing a Tiffany jewlery box, one of the long ones made for necklaces, out of her purse, she daintily handed over to Alli with a soft "Merry Christmas."

Lydia bit her lip, trying not to laugh. She knew that Alli didn't really need or want expensive jewlery, and that she was happy with the necklaces and rings she found in junk yard sales, claiming she loved the fact that they had a 'history'. Lydia never got this logic, but anyway. What she had gotten Alli was so much better than jewellery.

Alli opened the box and gasped, grabbing the paper in the box delicately, careful not to rip them. "Are these...?" she whispered, as if she didn't quite believe they were real.

"Two VIP tickets to see Halsey preform live? Why yes, they are," answered Lydia proudly, smiling widely. Alli was speechless, and Lydia felt her heart swell at the fact that her best friend was so happy.

"You are the best friend in the world, you know that right?" 

Lydia nodded and grabbed her hand from under the table, squeezing her warm hand softly. "Best friends till the end of time, yeah?"

"Till the end of time," Alli repeated, smiling. "Now it's my turn!"

Lydia sat up straighter and squeaked when Alli pulled out a pandora bag.

"Alli, you didn't."

"Oh I did."

Lydia excitedly lunged for the bag and pulled out the red box that was nestled underneath green paper. With nimble fingers she untied the ribbon and pulled off the lid, squeeling when she found what was inside. 

There was a silver pandora bracelet with three charms on it; a friendship heart that Lydia instantly knew symbolised her and Alli, a vinyal and a christmas tree.

"You're amazeballs."

"Did you just say amazeballs?"

"That I did."

"You're lucky I love you, my tiny little munchkin."

"And you're even luckier that I love you, Ms. BFG."

\----

Lydia spent the rest of her day singing christmas carols and baking. She had no idea why, but baking put her on ease. The smell of gingerbread filled the house, as well as choc chip cookies. To Lydia, decorating was the best part. She had an amazing time making a mess with icing and m&ms, making the cookies come alive with faces. It wasn't good for her health, Lydia concluded, but it was fun.

At 5:30 Lydia packed a bag, putting the cookies and the gingerbread in an airtight container, taking a deep breath. She didn't know why she was nervous, why there felt like a tight knot in her stomach, twisting her insides.

Lydia knew why she was scared, she didn't know if Stiles' dad would be home. She knew that he worked as a police officer, mainly had the night shifts and that fact was the reason why Stiles had trust issues. 

Not that Lydia found this out herself, she got Allison to ask Scott about Stiles' home life, and she had no shame about it. What she could potentially have shame about, however, was appearing as a slut to Mr. Stilinski.

As Lydia drove to Stiles' house it occurred to her that she didn't know his addresses and that she had just memorised the route it took to get there. She sang along to the music, trying to drown to drown out her worries with the sound up full.

Thinking last minute Lydia parked on the other side of the road, her heels connecting with the hard plastic of the brake making a satisfying sound as she looked up. 

Damn.

There were two cars in the driveway, Stiles' crappy jeep and a red car that Lydia assumed was his dads. Taking a deep breath she placed her hands on the steering wheel, not quite ready to go back to her empty house. It wasn't like she expected to be able to stay, it was just...Lydia couldn't help but hold onto the tiny part of her that wished. 

A moment after she started the engine Lydia looked back at the house and was surprised to see Stiles running across the road, barefoot. She winced and cut the engine quickly, choosing to stay in the safety of the car.

"What are you doing here?" his voice raspy and deep.

"I um...merry Christmas?" Lydia could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks, and she mentally groaned. Lydia Martin did not get embarrassed, especially over stuff as silly as this. "I brought cookies."

Stiles smiled and Lydia tried to ignore how attractive he looked. He wasn't Jackson, by no means, but he was still extremely hot in his own way. He spotted her overnight bag in the back and he opened the car door, despite Lydia's protests. 

"But what about your dad?"

"It'll be fine," Stiles reassured her, though she didn't feel any better.

The first thing Lydia noticed when she walked through the front door was the smell. There were airwick candles everywhere, the christmas special edition candles that smelt like hugs and cookies, and she knew instantly knew that there was something cooking in the oven. The christmas tree, which had been up since Lydia was last there, lights were flashing, making Lydia's head spin. 

It frustrated her, that everyone seemed to have a perfect christmas except her. How her parents had just up and left, without even asking Lydia her opinion. 

"Stiles? Why did you go outside?" 

Lydia sucked in a deep breath and stepped forward. Hopefully this time wouldn't be as bad as meeting the Whittmore's. "Hi, Mr. Stilinski. I'm Lydia Martin."

"The Lydia Martin?"

Lydia looked at him, confused. "Yes."

To his credit, Mr. Stilinski didn't look fazed at the fact that his son had brought a girl home for christmas, but he did look curious.

"My parents are away for christmas, and my Friends as well actually. So...yeah."

Sherif Stilinski nodded towards the table, too the food that was spread out on the table. It was then when Lydia realised their plates on the coffee table in front of the tv. "I don't want to intrrupt," she said softly, ignoring the small part of her mind that told her this was a geeky idea.

"You're not," replied Stiles, and Lydia smiled.

\----

It was later that night, after stuffing themselves with food, their bodies warm from laughter, that Stiles and Lydia climbed up the steps, calling it a night. Once they were both sitting on Stiles' bed, Lydia reached over to her bag to grab the cookies. "Want one?" she offered, sticking the container out to Stiles, who took a choc chip.

"You're not going to poison me, are you?"

Lydia laughed and looked forward, trying not to meet his gaze. "No."

She felt him smile and heard him reach into his bedside table and pull out a red box, identical to the one she had sitting on her desk at home. "I-um, talked to Allison...merry christmas," he said with a certain degree of awkwardness.

Inside was two charms, one with the letters HP and a lightning bolt in the middle, and a tiny deathly hallows charm. This time, Lydia didn't bother hiding her smile. "Thank you," she breathed softly.

"You like it?"

"Yeah." 

Lydia put the charms on her bracelet as Stiles went towards his TV. "Love Actually," she said, throwing the dvd at him. He missed and looked at her confused, as the movie slid across the floor. "Well, aren't you going to get it?" she asked, faking annoyance.

"I have never seen this before," Stiles said, earning a gasp from Lydia.

"Seriously? It's like the holy grail of Christmas movies."

As soon as Stiles put the movie in they both snuggled down into the mattress, feeling safe, familar and comfortable with the pattern they had created.

\----

To: Stiles  
From: I AM YOUR FATHER

Care to tell me why the hell the Lydia Martin is currently in your room celebrating christmas?

●

To: I AM YOUR FATHER  
From: Stiles

Honestly? I have no idea.

\----

When the movie ended, both Stiles and Lydia didn't move, savouring the feeling of content. Lydia saw the clock turn 12, and she turned to Stiles, her eyes shining. "Merry Christmas," she whispered, leaning over to kiss him softly on the cheek, "and thank you." 

With that she turned over on her side, trying to rid her mind of all thoughts.

Stiles layed still, biting his lip, trying not to make a sound. He felt like jumping up and down, doing something stupid. It had only been christmas for about a minute, but it was already the best one yet. Lydia had unknowingly given him the best christmas present he had ever recived;

The knowledge that she trusted him, and felt closer to him than all her other supposed 'friends' and 'boyfriend', and chose him to spend christmas with.

That fact alone messed up his mind, making it hard to focus on one thing in the room.

Once Lydia was asleep he gently linked his pinkie with hers, and fell asleep with the tune of jingle bells stuck in his head, going round and round, helping him drift off to the land of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to comment and kudos!


	10. Chapter Ten

Sometimes you've got to bleed to know,

That you're alive and have a soul,

But it takes someone to come around to show you how.

 

\- Tear In My Hear, Twenty One Pilots

 

c h a p t e r t e n 

 

Lydia stood infront of him, her strawberry blonde hair messy and tangled. She was cold, he could tell. She was shivering, and Stiles instantly went to take his jacket off to give to her, not realising that he wasn't wearing one.

 

"Stiles," she said, her voice low, making him look up quickly. "Get out of here, now. You'll get hurt."

 

Stiles looked up in confusion, trying to ignore the pit of dread that was starting to form in the pit of his stomach. Not here, not now. Not with Lydia.

 

"Lyds," he replied, taking a tentative step towards her. His voice surprised even him, the amount of desperation that he didn't try to hide. Stiles stepped forward, bringing his hands up to Lydia's shoulders, trying to comfort her.

 

Lydia's reaction was instant. "Back away Stiles," she hissed, quickly bringing out a shotgun from her shoulder bag. Lydia aimed it at his chest, and Stiles took a short gasp of air.

 

No.

 

"I said, back away!" Lydia yelled, and Stiles swore he did what she asked.

 

"Lydia," he whimpered, trying to get her thinking straight. "Please, put the gun down. Please." 

 

She glared at him and took a menacing step forward, making Stiles' heart beat faster in his chest. Her reply made his heart sink and his hands shake.

 

"No."

 

The last thing he saw was the image of the girl he loved with a gun to his heart, her eyes cold and menacing.

 

\----

 

His screams woke her up.

 

"Stiles!" she hissed, putting her hand on his shoulder. 

 

His eyes were wide as he looked at her. "Lydia? Oh dear god, Lydia?"

 

"Who else would it be?" She replied sharply, leaning back slightly. 

 

"I um, I um don't know."

 

Lydia just rolled her eyes at his response.

 

They sat in silence for a moment, and although Lydia was bursting with questions to ask him, she held her tounge. He must have known how hard it was for her, because eventually he titled his head to the left and sighed.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Did you have a nightmare?" Lydia asked, her eyes intent on looking at Stiles.

 

"Yes."

 

"Do you get them often?"

 

"Yes."

 

"What are they about?" Her voice was softer this time, and Stiles smiled at the compassion her could hear in her tone. However, he couldn't resist messing with her once more.

 

"Yes."

 

"Stiles!"

 

"Okay okay, I'm sorry," he replied, raising his hands up to his chest in surrender. "They're usually about people I love getting hurt, or them hurting me. Most of the time they're tolarable, but they can get really bad sometimes."

 

"How bad?" 

 

Stiles looked at her warily.

 

"Have you tried...you know? Pills?"

 

"No," Stiles replied harshly, and Lydia instantly recoiled. Stiles saw the look on her face and parted his lips slightly, internally cursing himself for being rude. "I just ment that my mum took pills before she," he stopped to take a breath of air, letting it out slowly before he continued, "before she died."

 

"Oh," Lydia said, her voice soft and low. Stiles nodded along with her and layed back down on his bed, sending a quick glance at the clock. 

 

It was only 2:30 in the morning, meaning he still had roughly five more sleepless hours to go before he got to wake up.

 

Lydia rustled around in the sheets for a little bit before plonking down on the bed, narrowly missing falling on Stiles. She then wrapped her arms around him tightly before resting her head on his chest. 

 

"I'm sorry," she breathed, snuggling closer while Stiles grinned, quickly hiding his smile by biting his bottom lip. His whole stomach felt like a shaken up coke bottle, and Stiles cherished every second of the moment.

 

\---- 

 

To: Stiles

From: Lia

 

r u w/ princess popular? (stupid question, ik) do you think she can get me some1 phone#? the new japanese girl that moved here like 2 weeks ago

 

-

 

To: Lia 

From: Stiles 

 

I don't know. I can ask. What makes you think she would do something for me anyway?

 

-

 

To: Stiles

From: Lia

 

becoz she likes you dumbass. dont just try, do it. text back # asap

 

OO also ask princess popular if she knows the girls name

 

-

 

To: Lia

From: Stiles

 

Seriously? You don't even know her name? Should I be worried?

 

Also I better be getting free food for this.

 

Kira Yukimura

512738390

 

-

 

To: Stiles

From: Lia

 

thz stiles r u the best i owe you 

 

\----

 

《iMessage enabled》

 

Lydia: Why did you need Kira's phone number?

 

Stiles: It was for a friend.

 

Lydia: Right, whatever. Not that I care.

 

Lydia: What do you want your contact to be?

 

Stiles: Contact?

 

Lydia: Yeah. Everybody on my phone's contact name is something that refects them, not their actual name. It makes it interesting I guess.

 

Stiles: You coming over tonight?

 

Lydia: Yeah.

 

Stiles: I'll change it then.

 

Stiles: I finished harry potter today. 

 

Lydia: Without me?

 

Stiles: I ment the books.

 

Lydia: You read the books?!

 

Lydia: Why/how did I not know about this?

 

Stiles:...I thought i told you?

 

Lydia: No!

 

Stiles: Aw come on Lyds, don't be upset. We're still watching the movies?

 

Lydia: Yeah, whatever.

 

Lydia: Now shut up I'm ment to be driving but you're distracting me.

 

Stiles: You're text driving? Isn't that dangerous? And where are you going?

 

Stiles: Oh wait never mind you're here.

 

Stiles Stilinski's contact has now been changed to: Ronald Weasley.

 

Lydia Martin's contact has now been changed to: Hermione Granger.

 

\----

 

"Stiles!"

 

"What? I thought you would appricate the Harry Potter reference!"

 

"Change it back."

 

"Nope."

 

"Why not?"

 

"Because you're basically a strawberry blonde Hermione."

 

"My hair is actually strawber- oh. Thanks...I guess?"

 

"Well, Hermione is the brightest witch in her age, so yeah."

 

"Did you just call me a witch?"

 

"Hey! I put brightest in there as well, does that get me brownie points?"

 

"Nope. Now give me my phone back."

 

"You want it?"

 

"Obviously."

 

"Come get it."

 

"Game on Stilinski, game on."

 

 

\----

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on wattpad, and I legit just signed up to ao3 five minutes ago, and I thought, egh what the hell. Please give me some feedback, it would be most helpful.


End file.
